justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Brawler Mech
The Brawler Mech is a DLC vehicle in Just Cause 4. Description It's a Mech, the likes of which were first introduced with the Mech Land Assault expansion for Just Cause 3. This mech differs from the JC3 counterparts by having new types of weapons. The JC3 mechs can also lift things off the ground and throw them by manipulating gravity. This is a technology that was originally developed by the eDEN Corporation. It was explained in the JC3 expansions that the Black Hand was stealing eDEN technology to reverse-engineer it. In universe this mech must be the result. The HUD reveals that the weapons are indeed artificial gravity. The mech is only available in Black Hand faction colors and symbols. It has 4 hydraulically controlled legs with mecanum wheels that allow it to drive in any direction. The leg hydraulics keep the vehicle upright on any uneven ground. The top half of the vehicle has an operator cabin, engine and two hydraulically controlled arms. The arms have identical weapon hands. The HUD is unique and even displays the vehicle health, making it very convenient for combat. The vehicle parts are at first displayed in white. These turn to yellow, then orange and then red with flashing yellow areas. Performance Driving The vehicle stays upright on ALL terrain and it's programmed to absolutely never flip over, even when going over a cliff. There is a speedometer on the right side of the HUD, but it just nearly instantly jumps to "150" when the vehicle quickly reaches its top speed. The actual top speed is about 70 to 80 km/h. There are special options to jump and to "dash". *The jump goes high enough to easily clear an EM-979 Airliner. *The "dash" fires 2 rocket engines at the back. Firing these while driving causes a small, but sudden forward acceleration for about 10 to 20 meters and momentarily distorts the screen due to "motion blur". Firing these while in the air during a jump causes the same forward acceleration, allowing the player to jump over wider gaps. Combat The arms have energy-weapons that blow vehicles up, but there's also a way to use them to punch targets. Any objects that can be lifted will become highlighted on screen. This highlighting works with in about 10 meter range. Very large vehicles, like the EM-979 Airliner do not become highlighted and can not be lifted. It can still be blown up. The weapon/arm use options are: *"Left punch". This also fires a small energy blast that blows up any highlighted vehicles. *"Right punch". This also fires a small energy blast that blows up any highlighted vehicles. *"Gravity gun". This grabs a highlighted item and instantly brings it close to the mech. Letting go of the button throws the item away. Unfortunately there does not seem to be a way to gently put something down. The mech has no energy shield (something that some JC3 mechs had), but it's very durable. Possibly even more so than tanks. Since the HUD displays damage level, it's easy to predict when there's going to be trouble. 8 bit sounds At the same time the Mech DLC became available, some arcade machines were added to the game. These can be found at multiple towns, but we don't currently know of any. Shooting at the machine will destroy it and reset the Mech to have 8 bit sounds for all its weapon noises. Locations This is a Downloadable content for Just Cause 4. It's a separate DLC item, as in comes alone in its own DLC. Also, this is one of those DLC vehicle packs that is associated with the Black Market (JC4). Once the DLC is purchased and downloaded, it becomes available at the supply drop. Trivia *On PC the DLC is 38.9 MB. *Realistically, a vehicle this heavy on wheels that small would sink into the ground and have to walk when it goes off the edge of asphalt, or concrete. Gallery JC4 Brawler Mech.png|As seen on the earliest promotional image. Brawler Mech (parked views).png|Parked views. Brawler Mech (entering the cabin).png|The interior is hard to get a good picture of, because it's only momentarily visible while entering. Brawler Mech (rockets while driving).png|Firing the rockets while driving causes a small, but sudden forward acceleration for about 10 to 20 meters. Brawler Mech (lifting an object).png|Lifting an object shoots a small amount of lighting from the hand and also makes the hand spin. Brawler Mech (uneven ground).png|On uneven ground. Brawler Mech (about to blow up a tank).png|About to blow up a tank. Brawler Mech (damaged and grabbing a helicopter).png|The HUD is showing maximum damage level. It's easy to grab nearby helicopters during combat. JC4 Digi-Mech machine.png|The arcade machine that can change the Mech noises. Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:DLC for JC4